Willjam Shieldbreaker
Category:Characters Willjams History As little, Willjam was found under a tree in Lordaeron. He was found by a priestess that was with Uther, The Lightbringer and she gave Willjam to Uther that looked at the little child and from that moment he treated Willjam as his own son. Uther taught Willjam the way of a Paladin, but till the age of 16, Willjam didn't got a family name. Willjam knew that he wasn't the son of Uther, but one day during training, something happend. Willjam broke a shield in two and Uther told him that he was son of Valdilan Shieldbreaker and Lura Shieldbreaker and the family of the Shieldbreaker, as always been knowed of the ability of breaking almost every kind of armor and shields and that the ability something they are born with so nobody is able to copy it, it lays in the vains of a Shieldbreaker. After years of training, the Death Knight and fallen Prince, Arthas came apon Uther's camp. Uther told Willjam to hide in one of the tents, first he wouldn't but Uthers eyes was enough to make Willjam change his mind, luckly for Willjam but not so luckly for Uther that was killed right after. Arthas took the urn with his fathers ashes, then he order the his Undead army, to seach the area for survivor and there he found Willjam, he was holding his sword and fighting the Undead but without luck, they took him prisoner and put a Ghoul to avoid him from fleeing. While they were traveling, Willjam was trying to recall the spells he learned by Uther and while he was incased, he summoned a hammer and therw it into the Ghoul and killed him, but some of the other Undeads saw it and Willjam was going to work fast to get out of the case and after some tries with a summoned hammer, he broke the lock and escape. Willjam ran for long time and ate what he found on the ground to survive. Then he came to abit out of Southshore he smiled and then fell because he was all out of energy, he just couldn't move anymore and there, laying on the ground the Goblin, Zixil and his robot found him and took him to the town of Southshore. In Southshore, Zixil wanted Willjam to work for him because he was found by Zixil, but Willjam refused and the goblin got mad and wanted to kill Willjam, but there a Paladin came in and recognized Willjam and told Zixil to stay away form Willjam. Zixil did as the Paladin told him but wasn't happy about it and the Paladin paied a griff rider to fly Willjam to Stormwind City, there Willjam should meet with Bolvar Fordragon, he should take Willjam to Northshire there he should finsh his basic training. Now Willjam has his own quest, to find and slay Arthas to revange Uther's death. Willjams family Father: Valdilan Shieldbreaker. Mother: Lura Shieldbreaker. Girlfriend: Lunari. Step Daugther (treated like his real daugther): Angela.